


Safe

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bullet wound, Comforting Steve, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hospital, Hugs, Hurt Danny, M/M, Snuggling, Surgery, hand holding, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Danny wakes up from his surgery to find Steve sitting next to him in his hospital room. He tells him how happy he is to finally be with him as well as tells him about the doubts he had while he was with Phillip. Steve reassures him that everything's over and they can start rebuilding their life.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy that last part of the series!

Danny’s POV:  
“Steve?” I asked as I opened my eyes and found him sitting at my bedside, “What happened?” 

“We got Phillip but you were shot in the process. They rushed you to surgery and were able to get the bullet out. Luckily the bullet didn’t hit anything major but you’ll still be in a lot of pain,” he answered as he stroked my hair, “How are you feeling?” 

“Physically? Like shit. Mentally? Glad as hell you’re here,” I confessed, “I knew you’d come to get me, but I’m not going to lie when I say I had my doubts.” 

“I can’t imagine what you must’ve been going through during all of this,” he started, “But I am glad that you called when you did because I was starting to lose it.” 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“You bet,” he said, “Kono and the guys can tell you all about how ridiculous I looked pacing around muttering to myself.” 

“I bet you looked stupid,” I laughed but groaned from the bullet wound. 

“Easy,” he soothed as he continued to run his fingers through my hair. 

“Where’s everyone else?” I asked. 

“In the waiting room,” he answered, “They didn’t want to overcrowd you once you woke up.” 

“Can you come up here?” I asked. 

“You sure? Is there enough room?” he asked as he looked over the bed. 

“We’ll make room,” I told him as I grabbed his hand, “I need you to be close.” 

He silently climbed into bed and gathered me up in his arms. He began to rub his hand through my hair while the other held my hand. 

“I love you so much Danno,” he said before he kissed my forehead. 

“Love you too,” I sighed as I snuggled into his embrace and closed my eyes, finally relaxing for the first time since Phillip entered my life.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the series! Thank you to all who enjoyed it enough to stay with me to the end. It was fun to write and I hope I can write another series like this in the future. Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought about the series down below!
> 
> Just wondering... what would you prefer the next series be? Similar to this one (suspenseful)? Or something a bit more lighthearted and fluffy?


End file.
